


Chased Through the Woods

by TheBoyWithAPen (kissmeasifall)



Series: Boys and Their Toys [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmeasifall/pseuds/TheBoyWithAPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac had a pair of really short shorts he'd been saving for a while now. He knew the time had come to break them out. </p><p>Or </p><p>One where Isaac is being a tease by wearing some damn skimpy shorts on his evening run with Scott and Scott just can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chased Through the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> It's porn, what can I say? (Aka I feel like I suck at smut)

It was the time of day where the sun was half way through it's slow journey below the horizon and the moon was just beginning to poke it's head up. Being a Saturday, it was lazy day for Scott and Isaac. The tv played idly while Isaac had his head in Scott's lap. Scott was playing with Isaac's hair absently as he passively took in the images from the tv. 

Of course, they wouldn't neglect their evening jog, which had become pretty ritualistic over time. They would head out at the perfect moment of dusk and jog together. Even though they were werewolves, they had to keep themselves up. 

“Wanna go ahead and get our jog out of the way?” Scott asked. 

“Sure.” Isaac smiled. “I just need to change real fast.” 

Scott's eyes followed Isaac as he left the room, leaving Scott confused. Isaac never changed for a jog. They usually just went in whatever they had on. Going up the stairs, Isaac smirked to himself as he thought of what he was about to do to Scott. He went into their room and dug down into one of his drawers. He'd kept a pair of very short shorts hidden away for just the right moment when he felt bold enough to use them. 

He slipped them on followed by a tank top and went downstairs. Isaac smirked as Scott's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. 

“What? You act like you've never seen a guy in shorts before.” He smirked. 

“Jesus – fuck – but I mean – damn it, let's just go already.” Scott said, giving Isaac a playful glare. 

“Oh and, yes, you can run behind me.” Isaac laughed and then bolted out the door and down their usual path. 

Scott wasn't far behind. With Isaac ahead of him, he couldn't help how his eyes would dart down to Isaac's ass. He blushed each time and forced his eyes back up each time. Each time he pulled them up didn't last long though. 

Isaac knew the effect he was having on Scott and he wasn't ashamed of it. They'd fucked plenty of times before and maybe he could get another time by doing this. His hopes were confirmed when Scott finally caught up to him at the end of the trail. 

Scott yanked him behind a bush and pushed him up against a tree. Scott kissed Isaac aggressively and let his hands roam all over Isaac's body. Isaac wanted to speak but he couldn't. Scott was driving euphoria through every inch of his body with his fingers. He finally managed to catch a moment of clarity. 

“Scott, what about people? We could get caught.” 

“People never come this far out and you know it.” 

Scott's eyes flashed red and Isaac knew he was really in for it this time. Scott ripped Isaac's tank top off over his head and tossed it to the side. He made quick work of the shorts as well. 

“Now get on those knees, pretty boy, and show me what that mouth was made for.” Scott growled. 

Isaac sunk down to his knees and unbuttoned Scott's jeans. He could already feel the bulge through the fabric. When he got them open, he tugged Scott's underwear out of the way and his cock flopped out. Isaac took a few moments to slick it up, running his tongue all around it. He knew it needed to be wet enough to accommodate it comfortably. Isaac finally wrapped his lips around it and Scott moaned loudly. Scott's hand shot out and gripped the back of Isaac's head as he began thrusting into his mouth without so much as a warning. 

“Better do a good job of getting it wet. I forgot to bring the lube.” Scott smirked and Isaac blushed. 

The blowjob went on for another few minutes before Scott hauled Isaac to his feet. He spun him around and pressed him up against the tree. Since he was already naked, it was no problem for Scott to begin pushing himself into Isaac. 

Isaac moaned softly as his body began to accommodate Scott's sudden presence. Scott pushed until he was fully inside and then stayed still, giving Isaac's body a moment to adjust. After those moments had passed, Scott began thrusting into Isaac. At first, it was a nice easy pace. Scott loved the feeling of slipping in and out of Isaac. Isaac moaned each time Scott hit his prostate, sending jolting bolts of pleasure throughout his body. Then, it became furious. Scott was slamming into Isaac, who had begun to scream in pleasure. 

Then, Scott froze in place, as deep as he could possibly go. His knot formed, swelling inside Isaac. Scott could feel his body gathering all of it's resources for release. Isaac had grown accustomed to the knot, but couldn't help but let out a tiny 'unf' followed by a 'holy fuck' as Scott filled him more than he'd even thought possible. 

They stayed locked in place for a few minutes. With the knot, it was painful to move. Suddenly, Scott released into Isaac, who felt a sticky warmth fill him up. Scott pulled out and turned Isaac around, who was a blushing mess. 

“Jesus, Scott, have mercy, please. I can't take any more pleasure. I'll faint.” Isaac said breathlessly. 

“I'm going to make you come for me.” Scott growled and then took hold of Isaac's cock which was still rock hard. 

He began pumping his hand, applying tiny bits of pressure where he knew it would drive Isaac crazy. Isaac squirmed and moaned as Scott gave him one of the most mind blowing hand jobs. A few seconds later, Isaac let out a strangled cry as he came with a force that left him breathless. 

Laying in the aftermath of their carnal affair, Isaac played with one of Scott's fingers idly. 

“You're a really good lay, you know that?” Isaac smirked. 

“I'm sure everyone living within a five mile radius knows it.” 

Isaac blushed and put his head back on Scott's chest. Maybe the people did and maybe they didn't. Scott was all his and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> You read it, might as well comment. :)


End file.
